


Missed You

by afrikate



Series: Justin, Writhing [1]
Category: Popslash
Genre: AU, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrikate/pseuds/afrikate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick draws when he can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to nafs for the beta.

Nick woke early, still on Europe time, and though he tried to snuggle back to dreamland, sleep eluded him. He wriggled out from between them and headed to the bathroom to pee and brush his teeth. Returning, he found that Justin and Chris had moved back together. He smiled. His sketchbook was near at hand—he pulled it and a charcoal out, and perched on a chair by the window that was several feet from the bed, but still provided a nice _reallyfuckinghot_ view.

The sketch just flowed, line and shade, Justin burrowed into Chris, and Chris almost hidden under the sheet. He sketched easily, for an indeterminate amount of time, until, finally, he was satisfied. He put the charcoal down and stretched, back popping, eyes blinking when he looked into middle distance. When he refocused on the bed, Chris' eyes were open, and he wore a neutral expression.

"Couldn't resist, huh?" He was careful-quiet so as not to wake Justin. Nick waited, because Chris had made it clear early on, when it was just the two of them, how he hated the idea of Nick sketching him, getting his image on paper, especially when he didn't know. "Sometime you'll have to show me," he said, and held up the sheet. Nick smiled a little, stripped off his glasses, and crawled in snuggling right into Chris. He pressed his nose into Chris' hair and inhaling deeply.

"Missed you," he sighed, and let his eyes close.

Chris waited a heartbeat, two, three, and then murmured against Nick's shoulder, tongue licking against him for a quick taste, "Missed you too..."


End file.
